A fan is a mechanical device that generates the wind by rotating blades mounted on a shaft of an electric motor to allow a user to feel cool. The fan is mainly used to generate a cool wind during a hot summer, and the fan is also used to ventilate a stuffy basement or the like, dry laundry, cool hot food, or dry the user's hair after a bath. The user feels cool because an air flow generated by the fan promotes evaporation of sweat or other liquid secretion on the skin and absorbs evaporation heat.
Depending on the shape and use of the fan, the fan is classified into a tabletop fan, a stand fan, a ventilating fan, a ceiling fan, and a portable fan, and there are a remote control type fan of which the speed and the rotation can be adjusted from a remote place, and a fan in which a microcomputer with an installed program is embedded to automatically adjust the intensity of the wind to enable the user to sleep comfortably.
Among the fans, the portable fan is manufactured to have a small size to enable the user to carry the portable fan by storing the portable fan in a bag or a handbag and then use the portable fan, and the portable fan includes a small-sized motor operated by a battery, blades, and a casing, such that the user may hold a handle and supply the wind to a desired body portion.
The portable fan is manufactured to have a small size to enable the user to carry the portable fan, but in a case in which the user goes out without a bag that can accommodate the portable fan, the user inevitably holds the portable fan by hand because the portable fan is too large in size to be accommodated in a trouser pocket or a pocket of an upper garment, and as a result, the user often loses the portable fan. In addition, when the user does exercise such as a bicycle ride or jogging, acceleration and deceleration are continuously applied to the user's body and arms, and as a result, there is a problem in that the user is inconvenienced by holding the portable fan over a long period of time or accommodating the portable fan in the pocket.
To solve the aforementioned problem, there is a necklace type small-sized fan connected to a strap that enables the fan to be hung around the neck among the portable fans. In the related art, the necklace type small-sized fan coupled to the strap may be fixed close to the user's neck and face in a state in which the strap is hung around the user's neck, and as a result, it is possible to supply the wind in a state in which the necklace type small-sized fan is close to the user's face.
However, in the case of the small-sized fan in the related art, a load of the small-sized fan including the motor and the battery is applied to the neck through the thin strap, and as a result, there is a problem in that stress is applied to a rear portion of the neck or miliaria occurs when the user continuously wears the small-sized fan.
In addition, because the small-sized fan is hung from the neck at a lower end of the strap, the strap swings in the left and right direction like a pendulum in a state in which tension caused by a load of the small-sized fan is applied to the strap when the user moves, for example, walks or rides a bicycle, and as a result, there is a problem in that the user's neck has an abrasion caused by persistent friction.
Furthermore, in a state in which the small-sized fan is hung from the user's neck through the strap, the wind blows only toward the top side, and as a result, there is a drawback in that the wind just reaches a front side of the user's neck or a lower side of the user's chin, and therefore, the user is inconvenienced because the user needs to often hold and move the small-sized fan toward the rear portion of the neck and the lateral side of the face in order to evenly supply the wind to the user's neck and face.